character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZeroTwo64/User:ZeroTwo64/Puella Magi Madoka Magica tier 4 feats
=Introduction= This blog is a compilation of all tier 4 feats from the whole Puella Magi franchise (anime, movie, games, manga etc.) to show that they shouldn't be considered outliers at all. =High 4-C/Large Star Level feats= Gertrud creates a barrier containing a sun In episode 2 of the original Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime, we can see the barrier of the witch Gertrud (every witch can create her own barrier, which is a pocket dimension containing both of elements from their locations in reality and of allusions to the witches that create them). The barrier is a strange labyrinth containing several rooms with strange canvasses and even temples. At a point there is a large hallway which contains several familiars of the witch and a sun in the background, which illuminates the whole room. The sun can also be seen in the room which contains two temples. Formula: 2atan(tan(70/2)*(object size in pixels/screen height in pixels))= 2atan(tan(70/2)*(157 px/319 px))= 0.43554537459 rad or 24.954911751 degrees. According to Angular Size Calculator, the distance is 3.1431e+9 m. Now I have to use the formula: E = 4*U*(Er/Tr)^2 U''' is the '''GBE. Er is the explosion radius in meters. Tr is the target radius in meters. E = 4*U*(Er/Tr)^2 = 4*(5.693e+41 J)*(3.1431e+9/695,508,000)^2= (2.2772e+42)*(20.4226520296)= 4.6506463e+43 J High 4-C (Large Star Level) gertrudsun1.jpg|Gertrud's dimension which contains a sun. gertrudsun2.png|The sun (in the background) illuminates the hallway with Gertrud's familiars. Gertrudsun3.png|The sun seen from the room with two temples. Gertrudcalc.png Holy Mami lights the starlight sky In the Christmas at Mikazuki Villa event of the Magia Record mobile game, Holy Mami showed to be able to light the starlight sky. Apparent magnitude of the sun= '-26.74' Absolute magnitude of the sun= +4.83 I'm going to use the stars on the night sky (10000); given that the average distance between them is 5 lightyears, we get 25000 lightyears for radius. That is 236513210125000500000 meters Luminosity distance= 236513210125000500000 meters Plugging the values here, we get 9.57685e+44 W Since Holy Mami did it pretty much instantly, I'm going to assume 1 second for the timeframe. J=W/s (9.57685e+44 W)/1s= 9.57685e+44 J High 4-C (Large Star Level) homifeat1.jpg homifeat2.jpg homifeat3.jpg homifeat4.jpg =4-B/Solar System Level feats= Kyubey's Energy generation Credit to Puella Magi wiki for the calculation. Assume Incubators are trying to sustain the entire universe using the misery of little girls. According to data gathered by the Wilkinson Microwave Anisotrophy Probe (WMAP), energy density of the universe comes down to roughly 9.9e-30 g.cm-3, or 0.89 joules.km-3. The expansion rate of the universe, again as determined by WMAP observations is roughly 71.9 km.s-1.Mpc-1, ignoring other studies. The minimum radius of the universe, as determined by cosmic microwave background radiation data, is 12 gigaparsecs. Consequently, the universe gains at least 860000 kilometers of radius per second, which comes down to a volume gain of 1.5e+54 km3.s-1. Thus, in order to maintain the energy density of the universe, 1.32e+54 joules (4-B. Solar System Level) is required every second. Let us use high estimates and say that there is one magical girl for every 1,000 people. As of now, there are roughly 6.9 billion living people, so there are 6,900,000 magical girls across the world. Assume that every magical girl defeats a witch every two days, and hands over her Grief Seed to an Incubator for its energy to be collected. This comes down to roughly 40 witches being defeated every second. Therefore, if the energy density of the universe is to be maintained, every Grief Seed needs to have an energy output of at least 3.3e+52 joules (4-B. Solar System Level). What can you do with this sort of energy? *Supply the Earth’s energy needs for roughly 8.6 octillion years, a timespan 6.0e+24 times the current age of the universe. *Create 3.7e+43 kilograms of any matter. This comes down to about 184,027 sun-sized stars, 61 billion Earth-sized planets or a single supermassive black hole with a radius of 547,298,036 kilometers, roughly 14 times the distance between Earth and the Moon. *In a single year, enough energy is collected to create roughly 10 galaxies the size of our Milky Way. *Create a single explosion a few hundred thousand times stronger than any gamma ray burst we've observed so far. This would end most, if not all life (at least carbon-based life as we know it) pretty much everywhere from Earth to Andromeda galaxy. Note that for the calculation, we used a very high number of magical girls in the world, but the real number shouldn't be so high. For this reason, the energy of a Grief Seed should be much higher than that, but still in the Solar System range. =4-A/Multi-Solar System Level feats= Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen's pocket dimension The feat happens here. In the game Magia Record, Madoka's Doppel (Kriemhild Gretchen) creates a pocket dimension containing an ocean and a sky with multiple stars. At the end, she destroys the whole dimension in order to damage the other magical girls, but she can regenerate the dimension at her will, because without it, she wouldn't have a body. 4-A (Multi-Solar System Level) and High Regeneration (Because she can regenerate from the total destruction of her body) Magireco2.png|Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen's dimension with an ocean and a sky with stars. Shizuku Hozumi's spatial manipulation The feat happens here. In the game Magia Record, Shizuku Hozumi's personal magic allows her to link two places together by manipulating the space. With her Magia, she can manipulate the space until the only visible thing is a starry sky, which means that she warps the space of thousands light years to make it visible (Something similar to this). After this, she creates a black hole/space-time distortion, which is powerful enough to absorb several stars of that sky. 4-A (Multi-Solar System Level) Magireco3.png|Shizuku Hozumi warps the fabric of reality. Ayaka Mariko's dimension The feat happens here. In the game Magia Record, Ayaka Mariko's Magia allows her to create a pocket dimension with a starry sky through her Mallet. 4-A (Multi-Solar System Level) Magireco4.png|Ayaka Mariko creates a dimension containing several stars. Mayu Kozue's dimension The feat happens here. In the game Magia Record, Mayu Kozue's Magia allows her to create a pocket dimension with a starry sky through her Paintbrush. 4-A (Multi-Solar System feat) Magireco5.png|Mayu Kozue creates a dimension with several stars. Holy Alina's spatial manipulation The feat happens here. In the game Magia Record, Holy Alina sent her light construct star towards the space, causing an explosion of light and warping the space across several stars. 4-A (Multi-Solar System feat) holyalinafeat1.png|The portion of space which is later warped by Holy Alina. holyalinafeat2.png|Holy Alina's star explosion of light. holyalinafeat3.png|Holy Alina warped the space across several stars. Kriemhild Gretchen's interior In the game Madoka Magica Portable for PSP, we can see the interior of Kriemhild Gretchen. The interior is filled with chairs like Madoka's house and contains a dark sky with stars. 4-A (Multi-Solar System Level) Kg13.png|Kriemhild Gretchen's interior. Gretchen3.png|Kriemhild Gretchen's interior from Inu Curry special art gallery. Kyoko lights the heavens In the game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Online, there is a weapon called Aurora which can be equipped to Kyoko Sakura. The description of the card states: 天を照らす光を宿した聖なる槍, which means "A holy spear whose light illuminates the heavens". The term heavens is used in the Genesis 1:1 of the Bible to refer to everything that is above the earth: atmosphere, sun, moon, and stars, and all that’s in outer space. The Bible doesn't use words like universe and cosmos, but uses heavens and earth for what we call physical universe. For this reason, this weapon allows Kyoko to light the whole physical universe. We consider the sun as the source of light. Credit to Agent9149 for the calculation. Formula is: M= m - 2.5log ((L(star)/L)(d/d(star))^2) M(star)= is the apparent magnitude of the light source m'''= is the apparent magnitude of the sun (-26.73) '''L(star)= is the Luminosity L'''= Luminosity of the sun (3.486*10^26) '''d= Distance to the sun from earth (0.000004731537734207877 parsecs) d(star)= distance to the light source M= -26.73 - 2.5log ((L/3.846*10^26)(146000000000/d)^2) Using a apparent magnitude of -30 and a distance of 14103664029.516 parsecs, we have: -30=-26.73-2.5log((x/(3.486*10^26))(0.000004731537734207877/(14103664029.516))^2). The result is 6.2948686808891e+58 W. If we consider 1 second as a timeframe, we have 6.2948686808891e+58 J 4-A (Multi-Solar System Level) Screenshot_2018-09-06 Madoka Magica Online Weapon Cards - Puella Magi Wiki.png|A holy spear whose light illuminates the heavens. 天を照らす光を宿した聖なる槍 aurora.jpg|Aurora. Oktavia's dimension (Rebellion) https://youtu.be/CS3VP2ostHw?t=266 In the movie Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion, when Homura talks with Sayaka about witches, Sayaka summons her witch form (Oktavia), whom creates a dimension containing stars in the sky, which are reflected in the water under Homura. Thanks to the official Playstation magazine released for the PSP game Madoka Magica Portable, we know that a witch can not only create her barrier, but she can also control it at her will. This also applies for the next feats. 4-A (Multi-Solar System feat) oktaviadimension1.png|Oktavia's dimension, which has shown to contain several stars. oktaviadimension2.png|The stars of Oktavia's dimension are reflected in the water. witch_barrier.png|The official Playstation magazine which states that a witch can control her barrier. Oktavia's dimension (Anime) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PW6BoAzROgE In episode 9 of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime, after Sayaka taints her Soul Gem and becomes Oktavia, she creates a dimension containing lots of rails and a starry sky. 4-A (Multi-Solar System Level) oktaviadimension3.png oktaviadimension4.png oktaviadimension5.png Gertrud's barrier In the first episode of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime, we can see Gertrud's barrier, which showed to contain a starry sky and what seems to be a galaxy. 4-A (Multi-Solar System Level) Screenshot_2018-11-06-10-40-02.png|A group of Anthony attack Madoka and Sayaka inside Gertrud's barrier (which has a starry sky in the background). Screenshot_2018-11-06-10-40-20.png|Madoka and Sayaka inside Gertrud's barrier. Suleika's barrier In the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Production Note, we have the descriptions for many witches and their barriers. The most interesting thing is Suleika's description. Suleika is a witch whose familiar Ulla was defeated by Mami in episode 3 of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime. The Production Note ranks her as a weak witch and states that her barrier contains soil or concrete and a starry sky packed up inside it. Since Suleika is a weak witch, any magical girl or witch is somehow comparable to her, and thus scales to this. 4-A (Multi-Solar System Level) suleikadescription.png|Suleika's description in the Production Note. Rebecca's barrier In the game Magia Record, Rebecca creates a pocket dimension containing her fence, a landscape and a starry sky. In Rebecca's description, it is stated that at least one of her eyes is always open, day or night, and the witch doesn't sleep. To be night, the stars must be real and this is a further proof of her feat. 4-A (Multi-Solar System Level) rebeccacard.png|Rebecca's description. Rebeccas_Barrier_1.jpg|Rebecca's barrier. Rebeccas_Barrier_2.jpg|Rebecca's barrier with the starry sky. =Conclusion= High 4-C: 2 feat 4-B: 1 feat 4-A: 15 feats Overall, normal magical girls/witches have 15 Tier 4 feats. Among these, we have 12 Multi-Solar System feats. For this reason, these feats are very consistent and should be used to scale most magical girls/witches. I would like to thank Wish888 and ArceusBowser44 for some of the informations used here. Category:Blog posts Category:ZeroTwo64